A Close Shave
by AngelTrisha9
Summary: Literally. One Shot, BB fluff. Any fluffier, it'd fly away.


**Hiya, this came to me in the metro. I was mindlessly staring at a Schick Quatro ad and it just popped into my head. Sorry if it's bad. This is fluffy, no current time line, they're an established couple. Rated M to be on the very safe, my-grandma-would-do-it side.**

**Disclamer: dudes, come on!**

* * *

A close shave

"...it's now 82 degrees over D.C. and the sun..."

A growl was heard from the bed. Booth blindingly extended his arm and turned off the alarm clock. The air was cold on his skin and he brought his arm back inside the cocoon he'd created. He took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like them. Or more like her and a hint of him he didn't care much for. What was the point of smelling himself? Though mixed with her... He stuffed his nose to the mattress and inhaled. Yup, together was much better.

He was just about ready to nod off again when he heard the shower stop. He groaned; it was time to get up. He never understood how she managed to be up before him, seeing as they worked the same hours, but hey, that was one of those mysteries.

Booth had just popped his head out of the bed covers when Bones stepped out of the bathroom, a barely there towel just covering all the important bits. He briefly wondered when she'd realize he'd stopped washing the bath sheets to get this particular sight when he noticed the arms crossed over her breast, the lips pressed in a little annoyed line.

Booth smiled at her, mentally reviewing what he could have done to annoy her so early in the morning, while he was passed out. Finding nothing, he waited.

"I have beard burns. Again."

Whatever he'd thought was coming, this hadn't been on the list.

"What? Where?

She gave him a pointed look that brought his eyes down to her thighs. Yup, there they were, red, raw, drawing his eyes like a beacon that almost made him smile. Almost. If her eyes hadn't narrowed, he would have. Instead, he schooled his features into an apologetic frown. It wouldn't have done to provoke the "alpha-male marking his mate" lecture so early in the morning. Especially when the caveman part of him liked it. A lot. Damn those instinct and those anthropological inevitabilities!

"I'm sorry, but it's not really my fault."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew they were a mistake. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes it is. You're the one who didn't shave properly yesterday."

"We had a case!"

"And _I_ have abrasions all over my skin. It hurts."

"I can make it better."

The suggestion was out of his mouth before he could engage his brain in the process. The pursed lips were an indicator that he should have waited that extra second.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It hurts. I'd only make it worse."

She seemed mollified by his contrition and walked back into the bathroom. Booth exhaled and rubbed his hands over his face. _Hummmm..._ He should probably shave now. He stepped out of bed, put on his pyjama bottom, followed her through the door and thanked God for a job well done. Brennan was bent over, her hair upside down, doing whatever it was that woman did to their hair, leaving him with a view to die for.

"What are you looking at?"

Booth cleared his throat.

"Nothing, just didn't want to startle you."

He walked next to where she'd righted herself and reached for the shaving cream. He lathered his face, covering every inch needed, took the razor and stopped cold. A mischievous smile crossed his face and he turned to Brennan.

"You know Bones, there's one easy way to make sure I'm shaved to your standards."

She gave him a sideway glance in the mirror.

"What, you being careful?"

"You could do it."

She turned to give him the piece of her mind he was pretty sure contained words like "lord", "submission" or "enslaving", when her eyes narrowed at his unspoken challenge. She raised an eyebrow and he dared hand her the razor. She wordlessly took it from him and hoisted herself up onto the counter, giving Booth another tantalizing visual.

Brennan stared at his chin for a little while and just as Booth was about to make a comment on her backing out, she brought her hand up to the side of his neck, her finger tips exerting gentle pressure, her thumb pushing his chin upwards. She brought the razor to his skin and gave one long stroke from the base of his neck to the point of his chin. A shiver went through Booth at the rasp of the razor.

He lowered his chin and chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones where knowing amusement flared. He was so in trouble.

"You know, you're just little far. If you could just..."

Brennan grabbed the waistline of his pants, brought him between her knees and dared him to look down. Booth swallowed hard and resisted the feelings with all he was, but he was unable to stop the small intake of breath when she brought her legs up and around his thighs, holding him in place. A small smiled bloomed on her lips and his eyes narrowed. If that's how she wanted to play, both could.

He slid his hands up her tights before resting his hands on her hips. He pulled her toward the edge of the counter, way closer than she needed to be, but who was backing down? No one. She nodded to his move and went back to her task, making him shiver with each stroke of the blade. When she was done with his neck and he was requested to bring his chin down, Booth looked at her face and a tight feeling bloomed in his gut. She had that look on her face. The one she used on skeletons, you know, the frown of concentration. And for a reason he had never been able to understand, it was sexy. He liked it. Too much. Distraction was in order.

"Maybe you should check if it's as smooth as you want."

Brennan raised an eyebrow and trailed her fingertip up the patch of skin she'd just shaved.

"Yup, smooth."

"Are you sure? Cause maybe you should check with something more sensitive. Fingertips suffer too much daily abuse to be a reliable source of information."

Her snort at his attempt at squint talk made him smile. Where he'd pulled that crap, he didn't know. He just hoped she'd go with it. So help him God, she did. Brennan slid her finger through his hair and brought his head closer. Then she proceeded to run her lips all over his skin, once, twice, maybe three times until her tongue came out and she licked the side of his neck, up to his ear. He pulled away just before she could take his earlobe between her lips. Bones gave him that little satisfied smile that screamed Bones: 1, Booth: 0.

He nodded and realized it was time to get down and dirty, so he let go of her hip and ran his index fingers from abrasion to abrasion on her thighs.

"You know, I am sorry that you were in pain this morning, I'll make it up to you."

His hands went just past where they were supposed to stop and he saw her pupils widen. Ah! Ha! Bones: 1, Booth: 1. He was back in the game.

"Stop talking, I don't want to cut you."

More like she didn't want him to make propositions to her, but he let it slide, until he felt her foot slide up and down the inside of his leg, sending heat along his nerve endings. He swallowed hard and watched her smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She also knew she was in the position of power, the razor against his skin, making swift work of his right cheek. When she decided to check for smoothness, he decided take advantage of their closeness to wrap his arm around her. He brought her closer still and, under the pretence of accommodating her exploration, he rubbed his front all over hers, creating friction between them. The terrycloth enhanced it for Brennan and she gasped.

His smile of triumph was short lived when she pressed their hips together and he groaned. She was past playing dirty. She was trying to kill him. Just as he was about to hoist her up against him, she pulled away.

"I'm not quite done."

Booth stared at her for a minute, unable to believe his ear. She was still thinking about the shave. She was definitely trying to kill him. But, being good sport, and needing a minute to plan his revenge, he gave in, pulled back, but kept their hips close together, moving slightly, almost mindlessly. Brennan tried to squirm away, but he kept her firmly in place. Torture could go both ways.

She finished his left cheek and moved her fingers to hold his upper lip flat, when he decided that his jaw did not need to stay in place and he parted his lips, and licked her fingertips. Brennan gave a little start, clearly not expecting him to distract her further. She nodded when the task was completed and he waited to her next move. It did not disappoint.

She took a washcloth and wiped the left over shaving cream from his skin before bringing her lips to it. She felt along his right cheek and decided that the area around his mouth required more precision. She brought her tongue into the play and ran in round his lips, so very softly, it was just a tease. Booth growled at her tactics and decided that enough was enough.

He grabbed her bum, pulled her flush against him and his lips crashed onto hers roughly. There was nothing gentle about the way she kissed him back, prompting Booth to lift her against him. He moaned into the kiss when she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, assisting in his scheme to get them back in the bedroom. When they crashed onto the bed, Booth rolled them over and grinned at Brennan.

"Now, do I get to make it up to you?"

She punched his shoulder before bringing his lips back onto hers.

The End.


End file.
